Peeta Mellark and the No Good Very Bad Shirt
by youarebeingridiculous
Summary: Katniss is on a mission to eradicate Peeta's clothing. For the drabble prompt: "That is a hideous shirt you should totally just take it off"


Katniss looked at her husband and gave a groan of disapproval, she was almost positive he was baiting her. The blue t-shirt, the holey worn blue t-shirt was hideous and it needed to go. It was worse than all of his tacky t-shirts combined. Yet, she couldn't help but admire how it stretched across his beautiful broad muscled back like a second skin, but like so many of his other clothes, they just all needed to be burned.

He squatted down to grab one of the appetizers he was working on from the oven and she cocked her head to admire the way his jeans clung to his perfectly shaped ass. He shook an errant blonde curl out of his face as he stood up to place the baking sheet on the granite countertop, "I can feel your glare through the back of my head, baby."

"I know what you're doing, Peeta," she replied scowling at him as he turned around.

He gave her that thousand watt smile. His boyish grin in combination with his perfect all American boy next door good looks granted him the ability to get away with a lot and caused her scowl to set in further, "Peeta," she warned.

"Katniss," he mimicked, crossing his arms showcasing his toned arms.

Her nose flared, he was being insufferable. He knew tonight was a big night and he was most assuredly baiting her. Something she was familiar with.

They'd met when she and her friends had gone up to Petoskey, a small resort town in Northern Michigan, to go skiing. Peeta had been working a ski instructor during peak season and in his family's bakery. His quick wit and innate charming manner had managed to penetrate her natural defenses against any kind of flirtatious advances. He'd managed to worm his way into her heart despite his proclivities for inferior sports teams.

"Peeta Mellark, that is a hideous shirt, you should just take it off right now," she trilled shrilly, stomping her foot.

"I like this shirt," he smirked, a perfect dimple forming in one cheek.

She glared at the offending highlighter shade of yellow forming an M on his shirt and stomped over to the kitchen sink filling up her glass of water and took a sip. She turned quickly on her heel, "Peeta, this is a very important game. Take it off. Now."

"No," he replied pleasantly.

Katniss growled in the back of her throat and flicked her glass of water all across his torso, "Oh no! Your ugly shirt is all wet, I guess you better take it off!"

"Katniss!" He sputtered, laughing at her incredulously.

"Fuck Michigan," she smirked at him.

"You know I have more than one of these," he said pinching the wet shirt between his fingers.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What did you do, darling?" He said calmly stalking towards her, his heavy footfalls becoming more predatory.

"I can't help it if the washing machine hates that team up north and destroyed all your shitty Michigan shirts," she shrugged.

"Katniss Mellark, you have 3…2…," he counted down as she quickly darted out of the kitchen, "1," he finished running off after her. She was quick, but his long strides allowed him to catch up to her as he easily through her over his shoulder and stalked into their bedroom and threw her on the bed and pinned her down with his body.

"Peeta," she groaned pushing at his shoulder, "You're getting me all wet!"

"Hmmm, I wonder who's fault that is?" He teased.

"Take that stupid shirt off," Katniss growled reaching for the hem.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" He grinned looking downright lecherous.

She wrapped legs around his waist and grunted as she pushed hard, propelling herself on top of him, and pulled the shirt up his toned torso, revealing his defined abs and a light patch of golden hair trailing down his pants and another on his chest as she pulled the shirt finally off over his head. "Ugh finally. I need to burn that thing, that's the only one I couldn't find."

"I can't believe you shredded all my other Michigan shirts," he snorted lazily tracing her hip bone.

"I can't believe you'd wear that stupid shirt when Ohio State is playing for the national championship."

"I love it when you get all worked up," Peeta chuckled, nuzzling against her neck and placing a kiss on her jaw.

"You're such an ass," she replied without any of the prior venom, slipping her fingers through his messy blond curls.

"I'm your ass."

She snaked her hand down his back to grab his supple bottom, "You're damn right, Mellark."

"How much time do we have before people come over?" He asked, closing his eyes as she continued to rub his head.

"Only about 20-25 minutes."

"Perfect, just enough time for a good luck fu-"

"Peeta!" She giggled interrupting him.

He rolled them over and crowed, "Hail to the victors."

"Oh shut the fuck up," Katniss laughed pulling him down onto her. "You have 10 minutes, ready: go."


End file.
